


Water Under the Stars

by TwilightRealmWolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRealmWolf/pseuds/TwilightRealmWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outdoor exploration under the stars with your boyfriend Ryan to the pool. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO much fun writing this, you have no idea. :)

**Title:** Water Under the Stars

**Pairing:** Ryan x Reader (because everyone could use some fluffy Ryan fics)

**Prompt/Summary:** Okay, so I was at the pool with my boi at her new apartment and we were talking about writing and all that, so I came up with this idea. School has been hell for me recently, and my feelings have taken a huge hit because of it, so I wanted to write this to help maybe. Yeah. Plus Ryan.

**Rating:** PG, some swearing, total fluff that can kill.

\------------------------------------------

“Ryan, no. Outside is scary. There’s all kinds of bugs out there, and you know I don’t like them. Too spooky!” You plead, Ryan dragging you by your hand towards the door, your demise coming more and more clearly into view.

“Come on, (y/n), it’s sunset anyway. There won’t be too many bugs. Plus, you’ve got me to protect you, right? I’m manly.” Ryan says, still not stopping his trek towards your shared apartments door. He turns his head to look at you over his shoulder, giving you a simple yet heart-melting look, which inevitably turned you to putty in his strong hands.

“Ugh,” You say, whining as a smile creeps up onto your face, and you pull your free hand up to cover it. You see Ryan’s face light up at your reaction, and he pauses momentarily. You look up expectantly, mentally noting the way he looked into your eyes with such a sincere and genuine appreciation and love. “I don’t want to, and I don’t think there’s anything you can do to change that-”

You were cut off by a strong yet caring grasp of a hand under your chin, and you let all your muscles relax as you felt his lips on yours. You kissed back momentarily, but realized with horror what that instance meant. Judging by Ryan’s smile which you now felt on your lips, and the chuckle you could feel from the depths of his chest, he did too.

He pulled away, putting both hands up in the air in a celebratory fashion and doing a few little hops up and down in the air. You scowled, but couldn’t help but laugh at his adorableness.

“I win! Now you get to come outside with me. Plus, it’ll be fun, we haven’t walked around the complex yet and we should! You never know, we might get into some super sneaky scandalous trouble.” He adds, adding a hinting smirk and wiggling his eyebrows up and down at you in that signature way he always did. You sighed, punching him lightly in the arm as he twined his fingers with yours and led you out the door with a small “Whoop!” as he went.

Curse him and his eyebrow charm.

You shut the door with a silent click and the both of you began to walk towards the courtyard of your apartment complex. You sighed contently as the both of you walked hand in hand, the only sounds heard were Ryan’s faint humming and the patter of both your feet hitting the concrete below, them in sync with each other perfectly.

As the two of you stepped out from the shade, your eyes met with the orange and pink sky, clouds strewn across the canvas of the atmosphere like freshly picked tufts of cotton. It was absolutely breathtaking. You felt a squeeze from Ryan’s intertwined fingers, causing your eyes to trail away from the sky to his face. You smiled at him, weakly but packed to the brim with love. He locked your gaze with his, and he smiled back, placing a chaste kiss on your left cheek, causing you to giggle in response. Though, you realized the error in your ways of not watching where you were walking as your right foot slipped between the grass and the concrete sidewalk, causing you to lose your balance and fall over into the grass. Ryan attempted to save you before you fell, but he didn’t want to hurt you by trying. You landed with your back on the ground, the air knocked out of your lungs with an “Oooph!”, along with an exaggerated arm flail as you relaxed into the long grass. Ryan was immediately at your side, crouched over you, assessing for injuries.

"Oh my hell, are you okay, (y/n)? What hurts?" Ryan asks panicked, hands on either side of your face. He was shocked when your only response was bursting out laughing.

"Ryan, I'm fine. You worry too much, silly." You sit up quickly, elbows supporting you up. You placed a kiss onto his shocked expression and he relaxed into it, finally being reassured that you really were alright. Ryan stood up,brushed his pants off and extended his hand out to you. You took it, and Ryan pulled you up full force which sent you slamming into Ryan's chest. As your face was set flesh against his chest, he brought both of his arms up, wrapping them around you in comfort. You sighed yet another sigh of content, loving the feeling of his arms around you. You felt him chuckle, hearing the deep rumble in the depths of his chest. He kissed the top of your head lightly, adding a squeeze from both of his arms.

"Your so easy to please sometimes, you know that?" He says lovingly, you stirring from his grasp to lock eyes with him.

"Well, it's hard not to around you, Haywood." You pulled back, intertwining your fingers yet again and continuing down the paved path. You both swung your intertwined hands together as you walked, perfect synchronization between the both of you. The two of you walked hand in hand for a few more feet until the pool came into view. You squeaked and hopped up and down slightly, taking in the sight of the large water feature which now lay in front of you. The both of you walked up to the gate, him opening it swiftly and holding it for you while you walked in. You looked around the fenced in area, watching the way the sun ray’s flicked every which way in the ripples of the water. You heard the gate click closed behind you, then felt Ryan’s arms pull you into a hug from behind. He kissed your cheek softly, humming as he did. You laughed, relaxing as his arms tightened around your torso.

“Which seat to do you want to take, Ry? We have so many to choose from.” You gestured around the perimeter of the pool with your hand, making sure to gather every single chair on the outside of the pool in your path. He leaned back, letting his arms flop back down to his side with a slap as the palms of his hands collided with his jeans. He looked around, struggling to find the perfect spot. You looked around as well, also looking for the perfect spot. You inhaled a swift breath of air as you spotted the perfect spot to your immediate left. You threw yourself into the reclining chair roughly, flicking your feet up and down as you got comfortable. Ryan chuckled at your behaviour, calling it ‘absolutely adorable’ as he walked by and took the chair on your left.

“See, aren’t you glad you came outside?” Ryan asks you, turning his head to look at you. You return the gaze, but only to give him an exaggerated scowl.

“Nope, not yet. All I’ve done out here is fall over and make an ass out of myself. Really isn’t different from any other day, really, when you think about it.” You state matter of factly, turning your head away from him and closing your eyes, breathing in heavily to embrace the nice air around you. Well, maybe it was kinda nice being outside.

You heard Ryan stir next to you, coming to an upright seated position, straddling the chair with one leg on either side. You heard as his shoes hit the pavement with a soft thud and as he stood up. The sunlight behind your closed eyelids became dimmer, and you opened up you eyes in protest. There, you were met with the sight of your boyfriend smiling down at you, a hand fully extended out to you.

“You coming, (y/n)? I have an idea.” He says, shaking his hand in emphasis. You looked at him quizzically, hesitating momentarily, then taking his hand cautiously. He pulled you up from your chair and gestured for you to take your shoes off. Luckily, you had only had the time to put on slip on shoes back at your apartment before Ryan dragged you out into the great beyond. Though, apparently you hadn’t gotten to taking off your shoes quickly enough, as Ryan was already down on one knee taking your shoes off for you. You looked down at him and couldn’t help but smile at the thoughts that flooded into your mind. You hummed as he took off your second shoe, looking up at you. When he looked up, he locked gaze with your happy eyes and your bright smile as thoughts ran through your mind.

“Why are you so happy there, (y/n)? Thinking about something?” He asked thoughtfully, not bothering to stand up from his current position.

“Psh, nothing important. Anyways, what was your idea?” You asked, snapping yourself out of your trance you were in just moments ago. Curse you and your hopelessly romantic thoughts.

“Hmmph…” He grunted in disagreement, as he always did when you disregarded your own thoughts and their importance. He stood up back on both feet and began to roll up the cuffs of his jeans. “I figured we could dip our feet in the water. Seems like a nice night for sitting on the edge of the pool under the stars and being all romantic like, doesn’t it?” You smiled brightly and chuckled as you began to roll up the cuffs of your jeans as well.

You walked over to where Ryan was stood at the edge of the pool and sat down near him. You elevated your feet to where they were just a mere inch away from touching the water, and Ryan did the same. “On the count of three?” Ryan asks, reading your mind perfectly. Sometimes it was just so obvious how perfectly fit the pair of you were together.

“Yep. Oh, please don’t be cold!” You pleaded to the water, looking down at its serene rippled surface. “I don’t want to have to murder my boyfriend tonight.” You added, earning a playful shove from Ryan.

“You wouldn’t even try, (y/n).” He says playfully, and then he began to count.

“Alright, one, two….” You breathed in sharply, partially regretting your decision at the moment. “Three!”

You both let your feet fall into the water, both swearing at the temperature of the water. Though, as the moments passed, you began to get used to it, swinging your feet in the water peacefully. You leant back slightly, supporting yourself on your outstretched arms and the flattened palms of your hands. You smiled as you felt Ryan’s palm on the top of your hand, completely encasing your hand with the largeness of his hand. Though, you didn’t mind. You had fairly tiny hands and you knew that. Ryan had always said that he found them absolutely adorable.

“Hey Ryan?” You asked, a sudden realization coming into your mind.

“Yeah, (y/n)?”

“Why is water wet?” You asked, completely serious, and no hint of a smile on your face. You were slightly annoyed when Ryan's only response was laughing.

“Hah, alright there Gavin.” He says, patting your hand once.

“No, I’m serious! Like, I know that water is made of molecules, but what possessed them to come together in a group molecule orgy and make liquid instead of a solid or something?”

“You’re adorable when you're contemplating things, you know that right?” He asks, turning to look into your eyes. You were moments away from responding when he placed a soft kiss on your lips, you returning it immediately. When the two of you

finally pulled away from one another to catch air, you leaned backwards and allowed yourself to just lay on the pavement around the pool, feet still dangling in the water.

The two of you sat together at the edge of the pool for hours, you staring at the sky endlessly, watching as the sky turned from an orange and pink paradise to a star dotted sky, a beautiful connect the dots pattern encasing the sky. Silence had made the air thick, yet peaceful between the pair of you. This was common between the both of you, merely just enjoying each others presence. As the time had passed, Ryan had leaned back to lay on his back next to you, intertwining the both of your hands again, you curled up with one hand on his chest, head at a perfect angle to hear the steadiness of his heart rate. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself the relaxation of a peaceful, stress less night. You began to doze off slowly, the silence making you drift off into pure bliss. Though, the deep rumble you heard in the bottom of Ryan’s chest made your eyes twitch, though you still didn’t open them all the way.

“Hey, (y/n)?” Ryan asked, running the hand that was previously behind your back through your hair. He always knew that you liked it when he did that.

“Yeah, Ry?”

“What was it that you were thinking about earlier? You seemed pretty involved in it.”

You bit the bottom of your lip nervously, worried about what he would think if you told him. Sure, back when the two of you had gotten together 13 months in the past he had told you to never worry about him judging you or anything about you, but you couldn’t help it. All your life you’d been judged by different people for different things, no matter what you were like. Even when you tried to be nice, the judgement never stopped. You had always been worried about it unrelentlessly, up until you’d met Ryan. After Ryan had come into your life, even just as a friend, all of those worries had been placed on the back burner. Ryan made you feel complete...like there was nothing to ever worry about except for him. When the two of you were together, or even just a mile away, you were perfect. He was 13 months of pure bliss wrapped up in the perfect man.

“Uhh…” You looked up at him, seeing his eyes looking lovingly into yours, filled with love and concern. He was always so interested, and you always felt safe telling him anything. You really did love him.

“You know you can tell me anything, right (y/n)?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I’m getting to it…” You paused in between your sentence and your thoughts, a deep breath through your nose filling the gap. His hand continued to stroke through your hair, relaxing your body and your mind together. You squeezed his hand briefly, then began to talk softly, unheard to anyone else but Ryan.

“My mind just runs to a whole bunch of irrational places at random times, especially when I see something that peaks my interest. Plus there’s me being the absolute hopeless romantic that I am, so...It’d just that when I saw you down on one knee it made my thoughts run rampant and just….I know it’s stupid but…” Your voice began to crack and falter as your thoughts raged on. You sat up, now sitting cross-legged on the side of the pool. You stared into the depths of the dimly lit pool water, the water peaceful and undisturbed, as a single tear rolled down your face.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Ryan spoke softly, sitting up next to you and pulling you into his lap. You sat there, his arms firmly around you while you calmed your breathing, slowing your thoughts and your heart rate.

“I…” You stuttered, as Ryan planted a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Shh, it’s alright (y/n). I understand. I mean...it has been 13 months. I figured it would come up at some point. It’s not irrational, I mean, I’ve thought about it a fair amount myself…” Ryan whispered, his face still close to yours.

You sniffled in once, looking up into his eyes.

“So what does that mean for us then?”

“Well, someday...I just might…” Ryan stuttered, lifting you up with him as he stood up, and he placed you on to both of your feet, making sure you were stable before getting down on to one knee directly in front of you.

“Uhh, Ryan?” You gasped out breathlessly, never taking your eyes off of him. You watched as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out something.

_Surely there couldn’t be a box back there…_

“Close your eyes.” Ryan says, a smile spreading across his face. Clearly he was up to something.

“Ryan…”

“Just do it, (y/n). Please? For me?”

You sigh, closing both of your eyes and smiling widely as scenarios ran rampant through your mind. What was even happening right now?

“Hold out your hands.” Ryan asked, and you obliged quickly, both hands extended out in front of you palms facing up. Moments later you felt something smooth in one hand, and a small cylinder in the other. Pen?

“Open them.”

You looked down, seeing the folded up piece of pink paper in one hand and a black gel pen in the other. Your smile faltered, though, you weren’t quite sure what was going on, so why not give it a chance. You looked down at the folded piece of paper and read the script on the front that was scribbled out messily.

_Open with Care_

You smiled and began to unfold. Your eyes skimmed the paper, smile lighting up brighter than ever. You placed your pen into your dominant hand, ready to write, and let your eyes read over the words once more.

_Do you like me? Check yes or no._

You giggled and playfully checked the ‘no’ box and handed the paper back to Ryan. He opened the paper eagerly, frowning exaggeratedly as he saw what you had written for him. You smirked at him, laughing as he looked up from the paper and straight into your eyes.

“What are ya gonna do about it, Haywood?” You ask teasingly, watching as Ryan continues to frown at you.

“Well, maybe I should just leave then…” Ryan says jokingly, a hint of sarcastic sadness coating every word. You watched as he turned around and slowly began to walk away, 10 seconds in between each and every step. Though, it caught you off guard when he whipped back around, sweeping you up into the bride’s carry in his strong arms. You leaned your head into him and laughed quietly, taking in the warmth of his arms around you.

“Oh, little (y/n), I wouldn’t get too comfortable. You know what happens to people who mess with the Mad King, right?” He asks, strolling closer towards the edge of the pool. It sunk into your mind fully as he had you suspended above the water.

“Ryan, no! You wouldn’t dare!” You squealed, paying no mind to the apartments around you or the time of the night. He laughed briefly and turned his head to look down at you.

“Oh would I?” He asked playfully, and you scrambled in his arms.

Surely he wouldn’t do it. Right?

Your thoughts were submerged deep in your panic and the chlorine-filled water. You sprawled your legs out under the water, pushing your way up to the surface. Once you managed to get your face above the water, you looked straight into Ryan’s eyes. He was smirking down at you, laughing at your demise.

“Fuck you, Ryan.” You spurted out, and grabbed for his now outstretched hand to help you out of the water. Though, it would be lame without both of you getting dunked, now would it?

You pulled him in, him landing to your immediate right hand side with a large splash. When he came up seconds later he was gasping for air.

“How did I know that I really shouldn’t have trusted you, (y/n)?”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I learned from the best.” You say, placing a passionate kiss onto his lips. When the two of you pulled away for air, he grabbed your waist and wrapped his arms around it, pulling you closer.

“I have a question for you, (y/n).”

“It better not be another lame paper.” You say, rolling your eyes.

“Well…” He smiled brightly, making you chuckle.

“I swear, Haywood, I will murder-”

“Will you marry me?”

You stopped mid sentence, mouth falling agape and time stopping around you.

“I-” Ryan cut you off once more.

“I figured that the reason you checked no was a joke, so, I mean, clearly you don’t LIKE me, so that must mean you LOVE me, huh?”

You nodded, tears of happiness streaming down your face.

“So? Will you be my beautiful queen?”

You smiled, kissing the tip of his nose once.

“Sure, Haywood, I’ll give it a shot. On one condition though.”

He raised his eyebrow in question, not entirely sure of what you meant.

“I get to kill you with tickles in this pool right now.” You say, a devious grin appearing on your lips.

“Fine.” He says, placing a kiss on your lips, but only to be interrupted by your hands going in for the kill.

This truly was the perfect night.


End file.
